Vehicles may have a number of fluid connections made with two piece fluid connectors. Often these fluid connectors are quick connectors that include a female piece and a mating male piece.
The assembly of vehicles that include fluid connections made with these fluid connectors may entail an operator confirming the fluid connections. Improving the operator's confirmation of the fluid connections is an ongoing objective that may be accomplished, for example, by improving the equipment used by the operator for this purpose.